Glad You Came
by SamanthaBlackinGryffindor
Summary: Instead of Sebastian singing "Glad You Came" Nick and Jeff did.


When I saw the "Glad You Came" video sang by the Warblers I felt like this had to be written :P

I am sorry my description skills aren't the best, but still I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

**(Neither the characters nor the song belong to me)**

* * *

><p>The Warblers were ready for their performance on stage. Nick was in the front with David and Sebastian by his sides.<p>

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself before he started singing.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<em>

Nick felt the Warblers around him walking away to their places. He continued to sing with a huge smile on his face.

_My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came_

A beat started and all the Warblers joined Nick for the chorus, Nick walked forward as everyone started dancing and stopped by Jeff's side, Jeff was smiling widely too as he started singing, glancing at Nick.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

The two boys were looking at each other never stopping dancing, with big smiles on their faces, Nick joined Jeff for the next verses, their voices sounding perfect together.

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and made him spin around himself. Nick bit back a laugh and continued to sing with Jeff.

_Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away,<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came_

Jeff stopped singing just to dance, but his eyes never left the dark haired boy who was looking at him as well. Nick continued by himself.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came_

Nick shut and continued to dance completely synchronised with the other Warblers, at that moment nobody could end with his happiness, he was doing everything he loved, he was singing, he was dancing, but most of all, he was doing it all with the boy he loved, Jeff. Jeff was the one who sang the next verses.

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came_

Nick and Jeff joined their voices again. The auditorium was mad by now. Nick could see his friend Blaine with the others from New Directions. All of them were standing on their feet cheering for the boys' choir.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<em>

Nick and Jeff alternate the next two verses as they walked to the middle of the stage like the rest of the Warblers.

_I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<em>

This time the blond and the dark haired stayed in front, all of the Warblers behind them looked down quickly and then looked up again slowly as Nick and Jeff finished the song together.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<em>

By the end of the song the Warblers stood still while everyone else in the auditorium cheered for the amazing performance. After a few minutes the Warblers left the stage organized and very straight, but as soon as they were out of sight they all jumped to Nick and Jeff shouting congratulations and Trent who knew very well how Nick and Jeff felt about each other had to make clear how cute he thought the duet had been.

Nick and Jeff were laughing hard, they were both very happy. A couple of seconds after the Warblers let the two boys breath and went to their seats again, but as Jeff followed them a hand pulled him to a dark corner out of everybody's sight.

"You sang and danced perfectly!" Nick said smiling widely before pulling Jeff for a passionate kiss. Jeff quickly kissed back pulling his boyfriend closer.

"You were fantastic too..." He said smiling as they broke.

"I still can't believe we got the duet." Nick said shaking his head lightly.

"But we did." Jeff said his smile growing even wider – if possible. "And now, I can't wait to be back to Dalton." He winked at Nick who laughed softly and kissed the blond again.

"But why wait so long?" Nick whispered against Jeff's lips.

"Because we're not even in our school?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow. "Because someone could see us?"

"Everyone's here, I bet there are plenty of empty classrooms..." It was Nick's turn to wink at Jeff and a smirk grew on his face.

Jeff grinned and nodded, then he reached for Nick's hand and both boys left the New Direction's auditorium making sure nobody saw them.

* * *

><p>"Where are Nick and Jeff?" Thad asked. The two boys hadn't come back and had almost passed almost an hour. Fortunately after they sang there was a break from the competition and the New Directions were singing next.<p>

A smirk grew on Trent's face but he kept staring at his hands not saying anything.

Thad was ready to ask Trent what he knew, but before he could even open his mouth Nick and Jeff appeared, their hands tangled and both with huge smiles in their faces. Jeff's hair was bit of a mess, Thad noticed, which was weird since he was so careful with it and... _Whoa! Wait a second! _He thought and widened his eyes and frowned. _Hands tangled? Huge smiles? Messy hair? _Thad glanced at Trent who was trying to hide his smile as he looked at the two boys. _They have to be mocking... _

"Uh... We're sorry, we just went to... a walk." Jeff said slowly as he and Nick sat with the other warblers.

Thad raised an eyebrow and suddenly everything made sense, the delays to the Warblers' practices and the glances... Thad questioned himself how he hadn't noticed earlier, Nick and Jeff were after all two of his best friends.

A smile grew on Thad's face and he turned to Nick and Jeff and whispered to them. "Wes will be happy to know." He winked. Jeff and Nick turned deep red as they understood what he meant. "He always wanted you both to have a duet anyway..." He finished with a smirk.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Leave me a review with your opinion?<p>

Thank you for reading! :D

-heart-

My tumblr: samanthaintumbland


End file.
